A day at the mall
by taru taru animegal
Summary: Sasuke decides to take Naruto to the mall... Completely random. SasuNaru. I suck at titles. Don't like, Don't read! May be a sequal... depending on my mood.


A Day at the mall

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Rated: T for teen. May contain mild violence, drugs, language, Yaoi, and/or Evil plotting fangirls.

Summary: Sasuke decides to take Naruto to the mall…

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Anime Naruto. If I did, People wouldn't see much of Sasuke, Naruto, or Itachi, since they'd all be going out on dates with my sisters and I. (Sasuke haters can go climb up a tree and stay there!! He's awesome!!)

A/N: Soo… 3 weeks after my mom's death, my dad is back at work, and I have to spend the week at my aunt's house. What I forgot to bring was my extra memory stick (or Stickie 3, since I've… broken one and lost another…) so no Sasunaru or Sasodei story for a while. And when I say a while, I mean 2-3 weeks since my other aunt, the one I'm staying with next week, won't let me use her computer because of something that happened nearly 4 years ago. Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it…

Anyways, the title just popped in my head, 'cause I went to the mall today and spent 5 hours there with my cousin. Hopefully I can get this done tonight so that my aunt doesn't find this and think WTF. I can always put a password on this, though… lol

And here I go again. Rambling like I always do (I do have a split personality… I need to see if I have the disorder soon. Hopefully not.) So I shall start…

NOW!!

Normal POV

Monday mornings… have never been the best for people who like to go to bed late during the weekend. Take Sasuke for example. One of his best friends, Gaara, went over to his house every morning to make sure he was awake for school. He got an earful and a half just from ringing the doorbell once.

On the other hand, certain people actually go to bed at night- mostly because he had no plans Sunday nights- like Naruto. He was always one to go to his favorite food stand when it first opened in the morning at 6. Sasuke always thought he was crazy… until now. He had to apply it to himself. It was Monday morning, and even though he had been out most of the night with his friends, he was up, bright eyed and busy tailed, at 4:00. Mainly, because he had big plans for today, and I mean VERY big plans.

"Hn. Who knew that these clothes might've come in handy one day…" The Uchiha thought while putting on the leather his older brother had bought him for his birthday. At first, he thought his brother had gone crazy, since it literally looked like it was painted on his skin, but with a little bit of stretching, and some much needed spike collars, bracelets, and chains, he was ready for what was to come that afternoon.

After admiring his handy work and wishing he had a straightner (A/N: as much as I love Sasuke, he's still got a duck's butt for a head.) he headed for the kitchen. 4:45.

"Perfect. I still have enough time to make it to Ichiraku's before it opens." He thought out loud before picking up his bag and house keys and heading out the door. He pulled his Ipod out of his front pocket and his phone from the other.

_'Damn… I have too much fanmail…'_ He thought as he looked through the 38 text messages he had received while he slept three hours tops. He deleted every one of them, not really bothering to answer them, unless it was somebody he actually knew, Like Gaara or Neji for example.

"You'd better appreciate this, dobe, because I'm not waking up this early again. EVER." Sasuke said to get rid of the frustration he usually let out on Gaara every other morning. This week he had made very big sacrifices for the blonde. He hadn't gone out with his friends during the weekend nights like he usually did, because he wanted to be able to wake up early. He slept for nearly 15 hours everyday since Friday, and it was all for the blonde. Normally he wouldn't do anything like this for anyone, but to him Naruto was his everything. He had loved the boy ever since 2nd grade; he was just too young to know the difference. Now, with everything all sorted out, he decided he didn't care about what other people would think. They didn't matter anymore. Naruto is what he wants, and Uchiha's ALWAYS get what they want. No matter what the risks are.

Sasuke was just barely walking down the main street when he bumped into a Certain Blonde. Literally. Said blonde fell to the concrete sidewalk, luckily landing butt first.

"OI!! What do you think you're doing!! Watch where you're going you stupid- oh… hi Sasuke…" Naruto said before getting up, wincing at the pain in his tailbone. Naruto had always been in a different social group then Sasuke was. Even if they had been friends since they were in diapers, they were completely different. Best friends, but also rivals at heart. Even if Naruto had loved him since he could remember, he always kept it to himself. He didn't want to be shunned by him or his friends, nor did he want fangirls chasing after him and making Sasuke have to endure them too. So, he's stuck with what he has… or so he thinks.

"Hn. Why are you up so early, dobe? I don't even think the birds are awake this early." Sasuke stated as he made his way down the sidewalk, Naruto power walking to make sure he didn't get left behind. Sasuke was nearly a head taller then him and his legs were longer…

"I'm always up this early!! You're just too busy with the night life to get up! And yes, the birds ARE awake." Naruto started flailing his arms around and yelling almost loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. Sasuke sometimes wondered why he liked the blonde. This was one of those times.

"…just shut up and get walking. We're almost to the stand." The blonde turned to look at the other, barely noticing the leather Sasuke had on in the dim light. He blushed a few shades of red.

"Sasuke… why are you wearing leather? And so much of it??" The elder inwardly smirked. He knew what the effects of the tight animal skin would have on the blonde eventually, even if he's straight. Everyone would go crazy, and he knew for a fact he would be seeing the principal, Tsunade, sometime today, even if she didn't give a care. She knew all about his plans, and even said she would write him a special permit if all necessary. She really wanted Naruto to be happy, and if anyone could make that happen, it would be him.

"Just 'cause I feel like it. It was laying around the house, and I haven't really had the chance to wash anything, I guess." The brunette said, taking a seat in on of the turn top chairs Ichiraku's had. He ordered three bowls of miso ramen for Naruto, and a bowl of pork ramen for himself.

"I'll pay for your breakfast today." The Uchiha said, taking out the right amount of money from his wallet and setting it on the table in front of the cash register. Ayame brought out the noodles, and happily accepted the payment from him. Naruto stared at him quizzaticly

"You know I can pay for my own Ramen, right?" Naruto said before slowly taking out a pair of chopsticks. Sasuke nodded, mouth full of food.

"I know, but ramen's expensive right now. You do know there has been a wheat shortage in Konoha, right? They say there was a bug infestation at the wheat farms." Sasuke said, putting his half empty bowl to the side. Naruto was already halfway through his second bowl by now.

"hmm… I don't listen to the news." Was Naruto's excuse. He finished his last bowl an picked up Sasuke's half eaten bowl. Might as well not waste it if it's as expensive as he says, right?

After Naruto finished the half bowl of ramen, the pair started to school, aware that it was only 5:30, and nobody would be there for nearly two hours. This was Sasuke's chance.

"Hey... Naruto, there is this new store at the mall that I heard about and I was wondering if you'd want to come with me to check it out after school today." Sasuke told the blonde, unaware that the said blonde was just about to ask the same thing.

"...Sure, I'll go with you. What's the store called?" Naruto asked, curious to find out if his suspicions were right. Sure Enough, the store name flew out of his mouth like a fish out of water.

"It's called Hot Topic. How 'bout we meet at the gate after school?" Sasuke asked as the school came in sight. (A/N: Ok, so of VERY recent discoveries, I'm a Hot Topic fan!!XD) The blonde nodded, and they both decided to wait on the front steps for someone with keys.

_'I really hope someone comes soon! As much as I love the dobe, it's freezing outside!!'  
_

After nearly 3 hours of freezing their butts off, the said pair are walking through the school, trying to ignore all the swooning girls and whistling guys who were staring in Sasuke's direction. Normally, Naruto wouldn't mind the extra attention... if it wasn't the whole school looking that way. Even if it was directed at Sasuke, Naruto felt like all eyes were on him because he was nude or something.

"Get used to it, dobe. Even without the leather this is a daily thing for me." Sasuke said, a smile-looking smirk plastered on his face for all the people he was approaching... and walking right past. _'Besides, soon they'll stop swooning over me, and instead be swooning over US.'  
_  
Naruto tried to calm his nerves at the warning Sasuke gave, but nothing was working. He tried so hard to relax, but with the eyes boring through him, it made said blonde want to hide in his locker. For now, he was glad that they weren't HIS fans...

Finally, with a stroke of luck- and getting around many fainted fangirls- the pair arrived at their lockers. Which, very continently for Sasuke, were right next to each other. They also had most of the same classes, provided the only difference was the two electives. Naruto had chosen art and Creative writing, while Sasuke chose P.E. and music (mainly electric guitar). Everything else they had at the same during the same period. Like right now. History with Mr. Kakashi.

"Do you think he's gonna be late again today?" Naruto asked from behind his metal safe, searching for his books for the next three periods. Sasuke scoffed, easily pulling out his books.

"He always is. Why would this be any different?" He asked, shutting the door and waiting a little impatiently for the blonde. He sighed after the warning bell rang.

"Dobe, tomorrow we are cleaning out your locker. it doesn't need to take a person nearly twenty minutes to get a few books." He set down his own books and started helping the blonde dig through his stuff. Finally, after having enough time to make it to class before Kakashi sensei got there (even though they were nearly a half hour late for class) they ran down the halls, fully prepared until lunchtime.

_'the things I do for him...'_ Sasuke thought before entering the classroom with Naruto. Lucky for the both of them, during class the others had friends to talk to and things to worry about, which means less swooning time for the said pair. Naruto went up to the front of the room, where his two best friends, Shikamaru and Kiba, waited for him. Sasuke, however, went to the very back of the class where his friends were at. Gaara and Neji.

"Hey, how did it go with Naruto?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowed in deep thought. Sasuke took the seat beside the brunette.

"Everything is set up. Now just for the hard part. Waiting." Sasuke laid his head on the desk, more then willing to take a nap. He knew for a fact his friends would wake him up, knowing full well his dad would not have if he found out about his naps in school. He already knew most of the stuff Kakshi sensei taught in his class, having been private tutored for the past three years along with schooling. High school had literally been a living hell for him.

In fact, he didn't approve of Sasuke not having any friends that weren't upper middle class or above. The only reason why he doesn't disapprove of Naruto just being around him is because their mom's were best friends and his dad's rank in the city was high. Words like 'were' and 'was' in there because both of Naruto's parents had died no more then two years ago. It still amazed the blackette that the blonde could be so strong, especially when they were axe murdered in front of his own eyes.

"Sasuke? You got a note." A girl named Sakura said. The drowsy Uchiha looked up and Saw his name written in poor, but somewhat elegant writing. He already knew who wrote the note.

Sasuke smiled, not at her but at the note, and thanked her for giving it to him. She just blushed and looked away. Sasuke opened the note.

_Sasuke,_

Meet me in the back of the school instead of the gate. I know a shorter way to the mall.

Naruto.

_P.S. bring your sunglasses. I've heard it can ruin your eyes thanks to the color._

Sasuke looked puzzled at the note the blonde had given him. He knew that the route he had taken all the time was the quickest way there by foot. And what was this about color??

"Sorry I'm late guys! A beautiful woman crossed my way in the path of destiny, so I just had to help her find her own path!" A familiar teacher said from the doorway. Most of the kids snickered at the excuse, while others just put on that "Just get started or I'll cut your throat to shreds" look. Sasuke's friends were a couple of those people.

Naruto, Being wide awake yet not wanting to pay attention to the class, did the same thing Sasuke did. He laid his head down on the desk, unaware of the reason why he fell asleep.

A few hours later, Both Sasuke and Naruto woke up, side by side in the same white room. It took them a minute for them to realize the white room was the nurses office.

"Oh good! I didn't think you boys would be awake for another two hours!" The nurse said as she walked into the room with the principal. "You two got a case of food poisoning and fell unconscious during class this morning! Tell me, where did you eat at?"

Naruto was dumbfounded at the news, while Sasuke just stood there, like he knew this was gonna happen. _'of all the days… why did it have to be this one?'_

"There is no way that old man would let us get food poi- oh… that's right…" Naruto thought out loud, only just remembering the warning the old man's daughter, Ayame, had given him just a few days ago…

…_**yes, this is a flashback. I had to put one in!!...**_

_Naruto was sitting at the ramen stand, eating his usual 3 bowls of ramen, just relaxing and enjoying the day. Ayame came in, a grave look on her face as Naruto finished his final bowl of ramen._

"_Hey, what's with the face?" Naruto asked. The woman turned to him, frown still plastered on her face._

"_My father… wasn't able to place the order for fresh ingredients this week thanks to the extra errands he had to do, and now I'm afraid for the customers. This will be the first time he'll have to cook without fresh ingredients…"_

"_Hey, don't worry about it! You old man can take care of it, I'm positive! Dettebayo!!" Naruto gave off his regular foxy grin, then headed down the street to finish off his now reminded of chores. Ayame turned to the corner of woe._

"_I really hope your right, Naruto…_

…_**Now that wasn't too bad… was it??...**_

"Ayame had warned me… so it's not the stores fault. Could you send a notice out so that the others don't get sick? It's just for this week." Naruto asked the nurse while putting his orange jacket back on. The woman nodded, and the two boys set out on there way, noticing it was only 2:30.

"So, do you still want to go to the mall? It's not that late, but I know you have soccer practice." It's true; the Uchiha was in a ton of sports in the past few years. 4 years ago it was basketball, three years football, two years was tennis, and last year was gymnastics (believe it or not.) Nothing ever really stuck to him, since he was able to get good at things really fast. The fans were too much, hence why he turned to gymnastics last year. He was never really flexible. Which is why he hated THAT sport too.

"I'll just skip today, it's not like I need to practice… damnit…" The uchiha said. The blonde nodded, and started dragging the pair to their lockers.

After only a minute of walking down the halls and picking up their stuff from the locker -luckily, Naruto thought first and dug out his other books on the way to class- the pair headed not for the front door, but for the back door towards the parking lot. Sasuke was puzzled.

"Ano… I haven't really gotten the chance to show you this until now… but Gaara Sama bought me a car for no real reason…" Naruto said. This awnsered Sasuke's question. Gaara had said he was gonna get a car, he just thought the red head meant himself, not the blonde. _'I owe him…'_

Naruto and Sasuke shuffled through the rows of parked cars until they settled on a not Orange, not black, but a Red sports car. Sasuke smirked. He knew that if He got orange or black one or the other would kill each other after fighting over the car.

"This is it… It's a really nice car… but do you think I should get it repainted? Orange, maybe?" The blonde asked. Sasuke cringed at the thought, and after thinking really quickly he came up with a perfect excuse.

"No, Naruto. After you change the color on your car, you have to change all of the dealer's information and insurance info. It would take a lot more time and money then you think.

Naruto shuddered at the thought of having to g through all that just for a paint job. He quickly shook the idea and just hopped in the car, Sasuke right after. The blonde started the car, and they were on their way to Konoha State mall.

After a few minutes of driving and arguing about the directions, the pair were now walking into the not so packed mall, due to the jobs and homework most people had during the week. Sasuke smiled at this, knowing full well that none of his friends or fans would be there, meaning not having to worry about being trampled.

"Let's go. I think Hot Topic is towards the back." The elder said. Naruto nodded, and the pair set off to the backs of the mall.

It wasn't really that far away since the mall was fairly new and they were still building half of it. Soon hot topic would be the centre of the store, not the back.

As soon as they walked into the store, they were hit with loud music, black, and believe it or not, Death Note. Not exactly a place you would find a cute blonde dobe. The said dobe started backing away slowly, that is until the elder tugged on his arm.

"Don't you dare back out now, Naruto. It would just prove how weak you are." Sasuke smirked. He knew this store very well, since he used to go there all the time with his brother back at home in Kyoto, and he knew for a fact the blonde would like it if he gave it a chance. He just had to push the right buttons to make him stay put.

"I am not weak! I'll prove it to you!" Naruto, head held high, started wandering around the small store. After a while, though he would never admit it, he found himself enjoying being there. The little shop had more then he thought to offer.

After nearly an hour of looking, the two boys bought there share of goods, and proceeded to explore the half-done shopping mall some more. They walked by the food court and got somehot dogs, but nothing else really seemed to catch there eyes…. Until they came across the movie theatre.

"What movie do you want to see?" Sasuke asked, looking at the eight titles above them. Naruto's eyes came across the name DRACULA: THE REMAKE in big letters, and he instantly knew they were gonna wind up watching that movie. If only Iruka had hidden the horror films in a safe place…

"Why don't we go see that?" Sasuke pointed to Naruto's worst fear. "I'll go get the popcorn, dobe. Why don't you go buy he tickets?" he stated more then asked. The elder set off for the popcorn stand, and the blonde went up to the free ticket booth.

"T-two… t-t-tickets please…" The blonde said, his knees shaking as the guy gave him the two tickets.

"Here you go! Enjoy the show!" The polite man said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

'_Enjoy the show, my ass.'_

Sasuke returned to the ticket booths with a big tub of popcorn, and two small drinks. Naruto held back a whimper as the two of them entered the very dark room, movie just barely starting.

Less then an hour into the movie, Naruto was sick to his stomach and burying his face in Sasuke's chest. Exactly what the elder wanted. He was grinning like a maniac as the vampire sucked the life out of a girl (A/N: Bear with me, I've never actually watched Dracula… for the same reason Naruto is 'hiding') Some of the people next to him were a little freaked out by his grin, since it was ear to ear.

"Sasuke… Can we go? I don't feel so good…" Naruto said, sound muffled thanks to the shirt the raven wore. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. It was as green as Kermit the frog.

"Sure we can go. Let's head to the bathroom then I'll drive you home, dobe." The pair got up, and walked –more like wobbled- out of the room and quickly headed towards the restroom. Naruto didn't even get a chance to enter one of the stalls before he upchucked in the trash can.

"You… really don't like horror movies, do you?" Sasuke was now really worried about th blonde. He was regretting ever taking him to the stupid movie.

"Nono… It was probably just the food poisoning." Naruto lied, knowing that his companion would get upset if he knew it was actually the movie making him sick. He went over to the sink to wash his face.

"Naruto…" Sasuke sighed. He was planning on Naruto crying at the end of the movie and confessing after having to comfort him, but now things changed. He had to tell him, between now and when they got back to his apartment.

"…I want to talk to you when we get back to my place…" Naruto said, snapping the raven out of his thoughts. He nodded, aware that he was probably gonna get yelled at for taking him to the movie.

The pair headed towards the red car, the sun just barely up, and hopped in. Naruto sat in the back, afraid that he would get sick again thanks to the bumpiness of the road ahead. The last thing he wanted to do was throw up all over Sasuke.

After the 10 minute drive, Sasuke pulled into Naruto's apartment complex and helped the poor blonde into his apartment. Naruto laid down on his Sofa, and Sasuke waited patiently to hear what he had to say.

"Sasuke… what exactly tore us apart in Jr. High? Was it because you didn't want to be around me much anymore?" …Sasuke sat there in complete shock. He did not want to go into why he stopped hanging out with Naruto… at least, not like this…

"No… Naruto, It was like I said years ago. Personal reasons…"

"Your friends thought I wasn't cool, so you left. Is that what happened?" Naruto turned, His back facing Sasuke as he held back tears. He already knew the answer; he just didn't want to hear it. But he knew he had to…

"Naruto… is that what you thought? Am I really that kind of person? Gaara and Neji are really my only friends. And any other people could kiss my ass." At this Naruto turned around. That was defiantly not the answer he thought he was going to get.

"Naruto… Do you want to know the reason why I stopped hanging around you? The real reason?" Sasuke asked, His voice starting to break as he knew rejection was just around the corner.

"What?" The blonde was more than angry. He was furious. Sasuke was just trying to make him feel better after all. He had no real reason for leaving.

"The reason… The reason I left was because…" Sasuke hesitated a moment, then decided the best course of action. He grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him up into a breathtaking Kiss. Naruto blinked. **DEFINATLY** not what he was expecting. After a while, though, he complied and started to kiss back, already knowing this is what he wanted.

After a short while, due to the evil thing called 'air,' they both broke free and panted as hard as they could. Sasuke smirked, and Naruto was still in a daze. Finally, when he came back to his conscious, Naruto looked over to the raven.

"…does that answer your question, genius?" Sasuke stated. Naruto smiled, and they both knew… they knew what was coming next.

A/N: … 0.0… longest… damn… thing in the world… 10 PAGES!? Jeez!!

-le sigh- well, it's no wonder it took me a week to get done! This is seriously nearly 5,000 words long!! I've never written anything this long… well, that's not exactly true, but It's the longest chapter type thingy I've done!!

Soo… Read, Review, **(GO UP TO THE TOP YOU PEEPING AT THE END TOMS!!) **Flames will be given to Kyuubi, and Flamers will be given to Evil-Baka-Seme-Sama. Since I can't dedicate this to my mom, I'll dedicate this to my cousin. Who, After many double takes about whose who, Is exactly like my best friend/sister Fuu. And yes, they are two different people. Oi.

Now, to go work on my regular stories… HIGH HO SQUID!! AWAY!!

If you want a sequel, just ask!!

…

CHUU-WAI!


End file.
